Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a device and method for a communication system, and more particularly to a device and method for handling carrier frequency offset.
Description of the Related Art
Due to the oscillator mismatch or the Doppler effect generated by relative movements between a transmitter and a receiver, operations of a communication system are frequently affected by carrier frequency offset (CFO). Carrier frequency offset often causes phase distortion of received signals, in a way that the receiver fails to correctly recover transmitted signals. In general, the receiver estimates the carrier frequency offset to compensate the phase distortion of received signals. However, in the lack of information of transmitted signals, the receiver is liable to process an excessive amount of signals before a reliable carrier frequency offset can be obtained, hence incurring unnecessary power consumption.
Therefore, there is a solution for obtaining a reliable carrier frequency offset while saving power consumption and reducing locking time.